You Left Me Speechless
by Miles-tan
Summary: Why Fionna is so eager to make Marshall meet the Prince? Why everyone talks about him and what is what makes him so special? And most important, why Marshall hasn't heard of him before? Disabled!Gumball. {Omg yes, disabilities, I'm doing my best to not do a bad representation}
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, yes this is the first chapter but edited thanks to the lovely ParisPhantom**

**It's **_**nothing**_** like the one I wrote, and I mean it in a good way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this change and tell me (us?) if you like it.**

**I don't own Adventure Time nor its characters.**

* * *

Everyone knew the Prince of the Candy Kingdom. Well, everyone except three people. Two of those three people decided it was high time they met the Prince while the third just thought he'd tagalong. The three companions conversed joyously as they tracked over the grassy plains approaching the grand castle of the Candy Kingdom.

"Thanks again Marshall, for coming with Cake and I to meet the Prince." A young girl said smiling to the friend who decided to tagalong. The girl wore a white bunny hat; bright golden bangs could be seen poking out from the corner. She wore blue T-shirt, a blue Jean skirt, and black One Star Converse.

"No problem Fiona, plus I'll never pass up a chance to find some stuck up Prince to make fun of." The young man addressed Marshall replied with a smirk. Marshall had Raven black hair that was tousled as if he had just woken up. His gray skin had a light blue hue to it which contrasted greatly against his black hair. He wore a button up red plaid shirt with a gray tank top underneath, blue jeans, and red Converse.

Fiona just rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the arm. "Oh, you!"

They soon approached the castle doors. The purple stained mahogany had a golden door knockers and ornate carvings outlining the top.

"Oh, sweet baby cakes! I knew this boy was rich but judging from his front doors I can't imagine what's on the inside." Said the third companion, a talking cat named Cake. Cake was the best friend and roommate to Fiona.

"Eh, I've seen better." Said Marshall shrugging, slipping his hands into his front Jean pockets.

Fiona stepped forward and grabbed the gold door knocker tightly and banged it against the purple mahogany wood. Suddenly the doors opened and a maid who looked like an oversized peppermint stood before them.

"How may I help you three?" Asked the maid politely.

"We're here to see Prince Gumball." Fiona smiled, looking down the maid who was about 2 feet shorter than her.

"Ah, so you are the heroine known as Fiona." The maid said then looked at Cake "and you must be her best friend, Cake."

"Yep!" Cake said puffing out her chest little.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you." The maid said shaking hands with both Fiona and Cake. Then she turned to Marshall and scowled. "And who are you?"

Marshall opened up his mouth to give a snarky response but Fiona beat him to it.

"This is my friend Marshall Lee; he wanted to meet the Prince too. That won't be too much trouble, will it?" Fiona asked sweetly.

The maid didn't answer directly; instead she looked over Marshall and eyed the bite marks on his neck.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer?" The maid raised an eye brow.

"Depends on who's asking." Marshall growled getting into her face.

The maid lowered her voice so only Marshall could hear. "The only reason I'm going to let you anywhere close the Prince is because these highly respected heroines trust you. But if you so much as harm a hair on the prince's head I will find you and kill you."

Marshall smirked at her leaning back and shrugging. "Whatever."

The maid glared at him for a moment more before turning to Fiona and Cake. "The Prince is having his afternoon tea in the Royal study, we will converse in there. Will you please follow me?" The maid said turning away from them and leading them inside the castle. They walked through several long and narrow hallways before the maid spoke again.

"Oh my, it seems I almost forgot to introduce myself. I am Peppermint maid, assistant and Royal advisor to Prince Gumball." She said glancing back at the group fallowing her for only moment before looking back ahead.

"What an original name." Marshall scoffed. Fiona elbowed him a little and mouthed for him to stop. Either Peppermint maid didn't hear or she chose to ignore him because she didn't react to what he said.

The trio and the maid continued to walk the halls until suddenly the maid stopped in front of another pair of magenta colored doors. She knocked quietly on them before opening it slowly.  
"My Prince you have visitors." Peppermint maid said fully opening up the doors and leading them in.

A good-looking young man, who appeared to be Marshall's age, sat in a floral upholsterer lounge chair. He had creamy pink skin, magenta hair and wore a royal suit which had a pink scheme. His outfit matched the color of his skin and hair perfectly. The young man sitting in the chair was the Prince of the Candy Kingdom, Bubba Gumball.

As they approached the Prince, he stood from his chair and inclined his head in a greeting as he smiled at them. Peppermint maid moved and stood by the Prince then motioned to the other seats in the room, signaling for the trio to sit down. Fiona and Cake sat down in chairs across from the Prince but Marshall just continued to stand.

"My Lord this is Fiona the Human, Cake the Cat and… Marshall Lee Abadeer the Vampire King." Peppermint maid growled out the last name and glared out of the corner of her eye at Marshall. Prince Gumball raised his eyebrows at this and looked Marshall over. He smiled and extended his hand to shake hands with him. Marshall just rolled his eyes at the hand and went back over to the wall near the door and leaned against it. Prince Gumball looked a bit hurt but quickly shrugged it off placing the once extended hand into his lap.

"I know we were not expecting… Him, but Fiona is friends with the vampire and asked if he could come in. Of course I told her she could. But if…" The fateful maid started but was cut off by Gumball shaking his head and waving his hand as if brushing the matter to the side. The maid gave Gumball an odd look "If you insist, sire."

Peppermint Maid then signaled to another servant in the room to get the group snacks when Marshall spoke up. "I didn't want to come here anyway; I just wanted to keep Fiona company on the way here." The maid glared at him but the vampire just shrugged it off, and stayed even when he knew he was unwelcomed.

The servant quickly arrived with the food and they proceed with the meeting. They discussed about the numerous amount of times Fiona and Cake has helped all throughout the kingdom and about how the Prince wanted to award them even when the girls said it wasn't that big of a deal. But during this whole time Prince Gumball did not once speak. He would smile and nod his head but that was all. Peppermint maid spoke most of time. Though what Fiona had found most odd was the fact that the Prince tapped on the armrest the entire meeting. The tapping came out in short, irregular patterns that never really corresponded together. But neither Fiona nor Cake said anything about it. The two just sat politely and smiled back at the Prince.

The vampire never moved from the spot against the wall as he listened to the meeting. But as he listened he got a feeling that something wasn't quite right. Soon after Marshall realized this, did he notice that during the whole length of the meeting the Prince never spoke, though it was not this that plagued his thoughts. What really confused Marshall was that every time the Prince seemed to believe Fiona and Cake were distracted, Gumball would sneak a glance at Marshall. Every time Marshall caught him looking, the Prince would blush and quickly look away. But even after that in the back of his mind he knew something was off. Like, really, really off.

He just didn't know what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

A normal day was passing in the Candy Kingdom, its people walking through the streets enjoying life with friends. The people of the kingdom were carefree and happy but then there was the Candy prince, who sat in his study signing documents, busy as always with his duties. Though he did enjoy helping his people it could be hard sometimes. Though there were times when he would rather just relax and read a good book, he knew he could not. His people came first! Always first, and there was no time for relaxing when his people needed him. That thought was the only motivation he needed to keep on with his tiring Royal duties. Though, there are times when things went differently from Gumballs normal routine, this day wouldn't be the case.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Marshall groaned half-asleep. He had been awakened and dragged out of his bed from the adventurer, Fiona and her sister, in the middle of the day and that is, in Marshall's schedule, sleep time.

"We have to give some package to Prince Gumball and we thought you might want to come!" Fiona grinned. "Then, of course, we could go on and do some adventuring!"

"Why!" Marshall whined.

"Why? Because, adventuring is awesome! Duh!" Fiona rolled her eyes as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, why do we have to give a package to that Gum-wad, and why do you think I would want to come?" Marshall glared at Fiona as he searched his room for an umbrella for going outside. _It was way too early to be getting up_. Marshall thought bitterly.

"I don't know, the package was on our doorstep. Cake and I thought maybe the mailman got mixed up, so we're just going to deliver it to the Prince ourselves."

"And why do I have to come?" Marshall asked again, finally finding his umbrella and floating down stairs to his kitchen.

"Because, Marshall" Cake started "We know you have been annoying him for the past two weeks!" She said with her paws on her waist. Marshall was digging through his refrigerator during this time. He closed the door revealing two red apples in his hands.

"And…" he sighed nonchalantly, floating mid air in front of Cake biting into one of the apples and draining its color.

"AND, it's strange coming from you!"

"No its not, I play tricks on people all the time! I told you the only reason why I was going to meet the prince was to find out how to annoy him. Also, how does this have anything to do with wanting to go and see the prince and give him some lame package?" Marshall folded his arms in a stubborn manner.

"Because when we go to give him that package you'll tell him you're sorry for being rude. He'll understand you can't help being the monster you are." Marshall didn't look a least bit phased by the comment, in fact he smiled. His fangs protruded, threatening like from his gums.

Cake was about to continue but Fiona stepped between them. "Alright, break it up you two!" she looked at Marshall and said "Are you coming or not?"

"I'm going. Just to prove to that _cat_ she's wrong!" Marshall glared at Cake.

"OH! IT. IS. ON. YOU LEECH!" Cake tried to lunge at Marshall but Fiona stopped her.

"Cake just go back to the tree house." Fiona growled at her sister shoving her out of Marshall's front door. "I'll see you when I get home!"

Cake just grumbled some colorful words as she was kicked out of the house and sent back to her own home. Fiona then turned back to Marshall who was still in the kitchen. He was sucking the red out of the second apple he had grabbed as if nothing had happened.

"You're acting like a five year old, Marshall!" Said the adventurer, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Whatever, let's just go." Marshall grabbed his umbrella and started to his front door.

Fiona sputtered after him, normally she wasn't so strict with Marshall's behavior but when he messed with her sister…

"You coming or not Fi?" Marshall called, already walking out of the cave, his umbrella opened and ready to block the suns deadly rays.

Fiona just huffed and quickly followed after Marshall, making sure to shut the door behind her.

* * *

The walk to the candy kingdom was awkward at first, but soon Fiona got over what had happened with Marshall and Cake. She was, not only ten minutes later, cracking jokes and laughing with him all the way to the castle front doors.

"I can't believe he said that!" Hooted Fiona, holding her sides as her body continued to quake with laughter.

"I know, what a total dud!" Marshall chuckled.

"Alright, alright calm down. Breathe girl, breathe!" Giggled Fiona to herself. She had suddenly realized they made it to their destination. When she managed to get her laughing under control she knocked on the grand purple mahogany doors, loudly slamming the door knockers against the wood. The door flung open and there, in the doorway, was Peppermint maid. She looked at the two, frowning slightly at Marshall before turning to Fiona.

"Oh miss Fiona! What brings you to the castle?" The maid asked in surprise, completely disregarding Marshall's presence.

"A package was on my doorstep addressed to PG and we came to give it to him." Fiona said holding out the package to the maid, the maid looked slightly confused for a moment.

"PG…Oh, yes! Of course! I will be sure to get that to him. Thank you for getting it here safely to us." Said the maid, grabbing the package from Fiona's hand and putting it under her own arm.

"Can we come in and see the prince?" Fiona asked looking over Peppermint to see if he just so happened to be there.

"The prince is currently in a meeting, I am sorry but you cannot. Maybe another day." The maid said smiling. "Is there anything else I could help you with because I must be on my way?"

"No, that's all." Smiled Fiona and she waved goodbye at the maid and turned to leave the castle. The maid called a goodbye and shut the doors.

"So, where do you want to go adventuring?" Asked the adventurer, turning to her vampire friend.

"Um… I really don't want to go adventuring right now Fi. I'm still kind of tired..." lied Marshall. He was tired indeed, but in all honestly he wanted to see what was going on in that meeting that had prince Gumball _soooo_occupied.

"What! Wait Marshall I know when you're lying; tell me what's really going on." Demanded Fiona. The vampire deflated a little. _Darn_, he thought, _am I really that readable?_

"You're going to see the prince aren't you?!" _Wait what! How did she guess that?_Marshall panicked a little more and it didn't go unnoticed by Fiona.

"Ha! So I'm right!"

"OK stop! Yeah I'm going to see what he's doing. I don't know why it concerns you so much." Marshall scoffed a little and Fiona frowned slightly.

"I don't want you to ruin anything for him, okay?" Fionna rather than ask, commanded without expecting some kind of answer from Marshall.

There was a slight pause before Fiona spoke again. "Marshall, do you like Gumball?"

"Ugh, not this again! Why do you think that?!"

"Because this new acquired _routine_ of yours..."

"Glob Fi, just because I like to mess around with him doesn't mean I like him. You wouldn't understand: it's a guy thing." Marshall said crossing his arms.

"Are you sure, because the whole 'you wouldn't understand' part is defiantly a girl thing." Fiona said crossing her arms as well. The two glared at each other for a moment before they both gave up. The two seemed to realize that neither one of them was going to be able get through the other ones thick skull.

"Anyway..."

"Marshall…OK…just go. I know I can't stop you anyways, but please, please don't do anything stupid." Fiona sighed, giving Marshall a begging look.

"Sure Fi, I promise."

"Good. Also, if _anything_ happens, you can tell me first. OK dude?"

"Yeah, of course. Don't worry about it Fi. I'm just going to see what a whole bunch of prissy losers are in a meeting about." Marshall said turning towards the candy castle and then suddenly turned invisible so he could easily sneak in.

Fiona sighed once more and started back home. After all that's happened today she didn't even think adventuring could lighten her mood. So the blonde girl thought it might be best to just hit the hay early and sleep off the whole thing. And then, maybe, she could do some adventuring later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marshall found an open window and sunk in the palace. Still invisible he wandered the hallways before spotting a servant come out of a room at the end of one of the long hallway Marshall was on. As Marshall floated silently closer to the door the servant came out of, he could hear voices from the other side. The door was slightly cracked and Marshall peeked in. There, in the middle of the room, was a large round table where six kings and three princes sat. Two of the kings were bickering to one another while the princes just murmured to each other but the prince Gumball who quietly sat, listening intently to the debate the other royals were having. The kings were either yelling at each other while the others just watched or were having their own conversation the king sitting next to them. But two kings caught Marshall's attention. The Flame king being one of the two kings yelling, while the other was the king of the cloud kingdom.

"I can't have my citizens thinking that we are of afraid of the Cloud kingdom!" Roared the Flame king.

"Why would your citizens think that?! " Shouted the Cloud king just as loudly.

"Because, it makes it look like that we are surrendering to the likes of _you_."

"Alright, you two should be ashamed of yourselves! Yelling like savages in front of the prince of the host kingdom." Marshall now noticed that Peppermint maid was in the room, standing next to Prince Gumball.

After the chastisement Peppermint had given the kings, they turned and looked at her sheepishly, muttering apologies to the Prince before settling back down. Suddenly Peppermint spoke up again. "I think that we have quite enough of arguing today."

The other royals nodded in agreement and bid their farewells. Marshall still unsure of what the meeting was about decided it was probably best just to go home and tomorrow he would ask. He waited a moment to watch the prince as he thought of the earlier conversations he had with Fiona. He didn't know how the prince got his attention, but he did, and it annoyed the math out of him.

He didn't feel anything special for the other royal, right?

* * *

**I AM VERY, HORRIBLY SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE. I have been occupied and there's shit I have to deal with. But, I hope you don't give up on me and enjoy this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cake got this 'feline-sense' about something, it was near, it was dangerous, and it would occur awfully soon but… **what exactly it was?** Abruptly a bubbling sound echoed through the room.

"Ah, I'm just hungry." Cake patted her stomach as she made her way to the kitchen. Though, she was only there for a moment before she heard the sounds of footsteps approach behind her. She turned and saw Fiona making her way into the kitchen.

"Hey, Cake? Have you seen or heard from Marshall?"

"No, and I hope it stays that way." Cake huffed opening the fridge and shifting though it. "Why do you ask, though?"

"Oh, no reason. He just said he would let me know if anything had happened yesterday." Replied the human and she walked back into the living room to play with BMO.

Cake shrugged, too hungry to really care what was going on inside that girls mind.

* * *

If you told Marshall Lee a year ago that he would hang out with a pink prince who just so happened to be part candy as well as very effeminate , he would say something along the lines of "_Never in my immortal life!_" But, now he was hanging out with that all too pink prince and the little adventurer Fiona.

The three – Though it was mostly Fiona – decided that they should try and have fun together more often. Sitting in a picnic blanket with some snacks, they shared some anecdotes of their daily boring lives, even though it were just Marshall and Fiona who made all the chatter.

"So where's that cat?" asked Marshall, a slight hiss in his voice.

"Cake, is on a date with her boyfriend, Lord Monochromicorn." Fiona relied with emphasis on Cakes name.

"Lord who?"

"Lord Monochromicorn, one of Gumballs friends. Right, PG?" Fiona turned to the prince with a bright smile on her face. Gumball nodded, returning the smile. Suddenly Marshall blurted out to the prince. "Why don't you ever talk?"

Gumball gave him an odd look before he raised his hand, looking as though he was about to speak. But whatever he was going to say was cut off by his faithful maid, running up to the picnic blanket, apologizing and taking the prince away to tend to things. After they could no longer see the prince in the distance, Fiona and Marshall tuned to look at each other.

"Weird." They both said.

* * *

Feeling guilty for leaving Fiona and Marshall like that, the prince decided he would make it up to them by inviting his friends to tea. Writing the invitations, and asking one of his servants to do the errand, the invitations were sent out. He felt his chest enlighten a little. The prince sat down at his desk chair and began to work on some documents overseeing the Kingdom.

As the time passed by, it became dark just as he finished working on all of the documents. Looking out his window, Gumball released a content sigh, relishing in his moment to relax. With his make-up tea party invitations sent out and his paperwork all finished, he prepared himself to go to bed. Changing out of his daytime clothes, he put on the nightwear that was left perfectly folded in the corner by his maid. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and it was then that he really though back to the events at the picnic. Marshall's voice echoed though out his head. 'Why don't you ever talk?'

His words slightly hurt. 'What did he mean when he asked why I didn't speak? Was it a joke? No, he honestly looked curious as to what the answerer was. And, now as he thought about it, so did Fiona. Maybe he just doesn't know.' Gumball thought to himself as he fished brushing his teeth and went back to his room. He huddled under his comfy confuter as he laid back on the soft mattress. 'But, I thought everyone knew that I was…' His thoughts were cut off by the sound of something knocking against his window.

'What the?…' he thought to himself, not wanting to make noise that could alarm whatever, or whoever, was on the other side of his window. He stayed still, hoping that if he just stayed quite the thing on the other side would go away. But it didn't. The thing tapped one more time and once again, afterwards, everything went silent. By this time the prince was really getting freaked out and was contemplating on whether or not to go and get the guards. After a minute of nothing else happing and when the prince thought everything was over, the window slammed opened by itself. The prince jumped hard and gave a silent scream. He once again became frozen in place from fear. For the third time, now, the room went completely quite.

'Stop acting like a baby!' He thought. 'It's just your imagination getting the better of you. The wind probably just pushed the window open.' But even after these thoughts Gumball made no move to get up from the bed and close the window. After a moment or two, of repeating the same thoughts in his head, he sighed, and got up from his warm bed. He cautiously went over to the window, closed them gently, and got back under the bed covers. Gumball quickly looked around the dark room for any signs of any unwanted visitors. But, after a moment, with once again no sound or movement, he shook his head, blaming his mind for the disruption. His brain was obviously too tired. So he relaxed under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for being late! I'm sad to announce that I'll take a hiatus of I don't really know how much time. Also, I'm glad to say that I'm going to graduate high school in two months! Anyway, I would write but I can't make myself write, I have this stupid writer's block and I need a good rest, I'm getting this medication for depression and anxiety that makes me terribly sleepy and my mental health is first. I'll try as much as I can to continue soon, thanks for reading, reviewing and linking, and thanks to Paris! Ily guys uvu**


	4. Chapter 4

"My prince, we have things to discuss!" Peppermint maid rushed after prince Gumball as he made his way through the halls. "That vampire friend of miss Fiona has to go, your highness! Just imagine how the Fruit King would think if he came into a kingdom that lets a vampire run rampant thorough the streets?"

Prince Gumball sighed. He knew his faithful maid was right but he didn't want to have to get rid of his new friend. Gumball tried to think about the matter at hand but it was proving to be just too difficult. Whenever he thought about Marshall his mind got blurred and all he could think about was how much fun he's had since that vampire had come into his life. The prince quickly shook his head as he realized what he was doing. 'No! I can't let my personal feelings get in the way of my duties to my kingdom!'

The prince of the candy kingdom was getting a very important visitor next Friday and he could not afford to let anything get in the way. The King and Queen of the neighboring kingdom agreed to meet with him for the first time to negotiate plans for trading. Normally, this would be a light affair but the King was extra picky when it came to who his trading partners were. Gumball made plans for the kingdom to be in tip top shape when their royal guests came.

Though for his plan to be complete he needs Marshall out of the kingdom…

Finally, knowing where his priorities lied, agreed and to his maid as he entered his room. He moved over to his dresser to grab his afternoon attire as peppermint maid went into his bathroom to prepare a bath. He waited only a moment before peppermint walked back out. He nodded in thanks but before he could get into the bathroom though a spot of blue caught his eye and he stopped short. He stared at a blue box on top of his candy pink his deck. Peppermint maid noticed his abrupt pause and turned to fully face her prince.

"Is everything alright my highness?"

Prince Gumball nodded but then quickly pointed to the little adorned blue box with a delicate matching ribbon. She began to explain that it was a package that Fiona left so he dismissed it thinking about opening it later. He ended dressing up and he left his room heading to do his daily duties.

* * *

His day was stressful and he only wanted to get a restful sleep and forget about his problems, as he prepared himself for bed after a tiring day there was a knock in his balcony glass door. "What now?" He could only ask while he went over the closed door to see someone he didn't expect to see.

"Marshall?" he mouthed reading the vampire lips said something along the lines of 'let me in'. Gumball opened the door allowing Marshall to come in and thought about how his night will be somehow ruined.

Marshall began to speak as he looked Gumball's face of what-do-you-want-now knowing the prince wanted him out now. "Ok so, there is this concert tonight and for the look on your face you want my butt out of your palace but since Fionna told me she couldn't go she told me that I should invite you so, what do you say?" Marshall said that in almost one long breathe leaving a silence that weren't awkward so the prince could think. And before Gumball could answer 'no' Marshall anticipated, "You know what? Don't worry, I'll find someone else to go, anyway that's not your kind of ambient" but before Marshall turned to go a delicate but firm pink arm grope his wrist surprising Marshall. He eyed Gumball in the eyes as he nodded.

"Yes!? Will you go with me?" Marshall couldn't hide his amusement. "But you can't go like that" he said before eyeing the prince up and down in a critiquing way. Come on; let's go to my house to find something suitable for the occasion."

And without warning he lifted the almost weightless prince in his arms and started his trip to his house. 'I've never go to Marshall's house', Prince Gumball idealized his house as a mess with gothic paintings in the walls and a lot of scary stuff. But the prince was knocked out of his thoughts when Marshall left him in the floor of a somewhat wet cave with a small house almost at the end of the cave. The house had a pale yellow in its outside walls and a small pairs of stairs leading to the entrance. When they entered Gumball received a big surprise to find everything normal coming from the basement of the King of Vampires. It was a little dusty but in general it was tidy.

In the living room was a wine-colored couch, some portraits and in the end was the kitchen. Near the entrance was a wood stair leading to somewhat an attic. The prince followed Marshall inside sitting in the couch noticing how uncomfortable it was, before he could complain Marshall leaded to the stairs gesturing the pink prince to follow him. When he went up he discovered that it was in fact Marshall's room, covered in a few posters with his guitar-axe resting delicate in a corner he followed Marshall to the closet without saying a word. Marshall looked through it a little before handing it a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, after looking the amused face of the prince he rushed him to the bathroom so he could change.

He waited for a while after the prince went out already changed looking a bit confused. "Since it's a rock concert your pink-to-death clothes won't match" hearing the word "rock" didn't sound well to the prince and before he could complain he was practically dragged out of the room and of the house.

After another trip being held in a piggy bag by Marshall Lee he wondered how much that 'concert' would last. Before he could ask Marshall he saw a group of people reunited in front of a stage jumping at the sound of music and Prince Gumball wondered if he did something wrong at trusting Marshall. He did.

* * *

He didn't remember how he came to his bed but he did remember the concert and that that was one of his favorite experiences. He got up off his bed before noticing he was wearing Marshall's shirt. But he could give it to him later.

* * *

Sooo here it is, I'm sorry I'll try to keep with this story. I thought about deleting it but I wasn't really sure and didn't want to delete it and nothing more so I will try to keep updating it! I hope you like it! ;^;


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I posted it in ao3 and forgot to post it here! ;_; I'm trying to keep with constant updates, also the name Gunterette I heard it somewhere else so I put it there (?)

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, FOR YOUR REVIEWS EVEN THROUGH I DON'T ANSWER THEM I READ THEM AND MAKE ME FEEL SO GOOD, (I'll try to answer futures one btw) ANY WAY ENJOY.

* * *

Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee had have been hanging out at almost every night after that day. They liked to spent time together and even through both of them were quite the opposite they enjoyed each other company. They would go to concerts that they prince didn't like but could stand or just go to Marshall's house and talk a little bit but the secret routine of the prince was exhausting him and Peppermint Maid eventually noticed it.

"Your Majesty? Do you feel well?" She looked at her master with a worrisome look on her face looking the tired face in the prince, he just nodded and proceed to wash his teeth after dressing himself up to do his daily duties. Glob he was really getting tired. He left the room to start his busy day, he always had things to do, he was a prince after all.

.

He thought he needed to rest a little so went to his royal chamber to get some rest with sleep. When he closed the door behind him his eyes fell on the package Peppermint said. 'Maybe I should see what it is. Peppermint said it was from Fionna but what can it be?' He thought while opening slowly the little box but for his surprise his world became black.

'I-it's-s c-cold' he unwillingly through as he sat up sobbing his injured head. He was in a room, a completely white room, everything was cold and he could see his breathe in the air, he was pale and confused.

After a few moments his mind came back and he started to realize where he might be.

'The Ice Kingdom?'

He only had heard of it in the tales his father used to tell him to sleep. "A place where you wouldn't want to be", his father's words were clear. So, what was he doing there? A shiver ran through his spine thinking the endless reasons of why he was there.

He tried to recapitulate what he did after regaining conscience but he couldn't remember what happened. He was about to open the package Peppermint left but... 'Oh', that made sense. Now that he somewhat understood how he lost conscience he had to know how he ended there and why. But he didn't have time to think before a pitch laugh made him cover his ears.

'In the name of Glob what was tha-' was the only thing he could think before he could name the person that would protagonist his nightmares over days.

"Oh but, what we have here?" in front of him was a tall, blue-skinned old lady with a creepy smile showing sharp teeth. "A pretty prince from the sweetest kingdom in all the land of Aaa" the prince quivered visibly. "Ow, what's wrong honey? Are you cold?" she started laughing in a way Gumball wanted to forget.

She walked towards him in a low pace that made him really nervous but he couldn't show that, he had to maintain his composure.

"Come on honey", she lifted him from the ground in one swift movement taking him from one wrist, and using her magic powers to imprison him leaving him with ice handcuffs around his wrists. "I wouldn't want you to wait for the fun" 'Fun? What fun?'

She didn't wait for him to react and gave gim a simple kiss in the lips, after that he felt really weak and felt like throwing up.

"You will feel kinda dizzy but don't worry!" She clapped her hands smilings rather innocently, "You need to rest so I helped you a little" explained the Ice Queen while carrying Gumball in her shoulder, she was very strong. "Besides, my husband need to rest before we enjoy a little of lonely time if you understand" a wink followed the words and it made the need of the prince to throw up worst.

.

Several time passed and the prince was getting scared. 'Someone must notice my abscent, I mean, I am the prince!'

"You don't seem to talk too much um", she started talking and he inmediately ignored her, after hearing her talk for hours it made him sleepy. She would talk about how she missed him how tall he was and how she would made up the lost time, everything made Gumball confused because he never saw her, does he? Anyway he didn't want to be there, he should be in his castle and not in an ice castle with an old woman with anger problems, and he knew about her anger problems after her beating him up just because he wouldn't answer but then she apologized and continued as if nothing happened. "So, what we will do for our honey moon?" She started being suggestive and coming closer to him, they where in a room that was pressumiblely the throne room with a set of stairs at the feet of two big chairs for the Queen and the King and poor Gumball was roped to the King chair with his hand and feet surrounded in ice but strong handcuffs, they were magical anyway with an annoying Ice Queen in the Queen chair with her arms in the chair arms and her head in her hands contemplating the beautifulness of the prince beside her.

If she was about to say something it was disrrupted by the sound of a bottle breaking.

"It must be Gunterette, she loves to break bottles. I'll come in a moment honey!" She got up and went to the origing of the sound.

After she exited the room Gumball heard a whisper calling his name. Looking everywhere to see where was that from the whisper said, "Up idiot". A little annoyed for the insult he looked up only to see the Vampire King floating looking at his with a mug grin. He descended enough to see Gumball and grinned more.

Distracted with the annoyed face of the prince waiting for him to releasing him, he breathed a 'what are you waiting for?' but before the vampire could do anything they heard a yell.

"Marshall Lee?" Of course she couldn't forget him. "Here I am, how are you Simone?" He said smoothly giving his back to a confused Gumball. "Nothing could be better! Just look at my beautiful husband! I finally found him after a long time and nothing will break us apart" after hearing that he grinned wide. It will be kinda hard to break her heart. "Ahh, that's it? Well I'm really glad that you found someone to love you" the confused expresion in the prince face got harder. "Yeah right? I'm glad to be with him" she sighed dreamly.

"Hey, can we talk in other room? I feel better if we can the two alone"

"Ugh? Okay?" He guided her to the contiguous room and began to talk ramdon things.

After being left there Gumball considered if Marshall really believed her, but after hearing that he guessed they were really friends. A weird sound interrupted his thoughts as Fionna entered the room by a window situated really high, with the help of her sister they got to Gumball and started trying to break the handcuffs but it was hard, after some tries the ice began to give away shattering a little, being as silently as they could they broke the handcuffs that retained the prince in the hands and the feet. In the window they made sure to alert their friend, and left before the Ice Queen noticed it.

Marshall gave his farewells and wished her a good life, she after doing the same and watching Marshall leave she went to the room to keep thinking of what to do with him next before realising that he wasn't there.

"What!? B-but how?" She panicked and when she got closer she was a note a very blonde adventurer left, it was a messing drawing of Fionna sticking her tongue out with her leaving with Gumball. The Ice Queen just wrinckled the paper in her hand and vocivered insults and a revenge against Fionna just to hear another bottle breaking and annoyed yelling at her penguin to stop.


End file.
